


Tempestad Azul

by ribet2015



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, F/F, Futanari, Magic, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, futanari masturbation, soft domination, whip
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribet2015/pseuds/ribet2015
Summary: De como de una de las muchas bravuconadas de Seifer surge una relación muy especial entre la instructora Quistis Trepe y Viento (Fujin)
Relationships: Fujin/Quistis Trepe, Quistis Trepe/Viento





	1. Buscando la verdad sobre la lista de Seifer

**Author's Note:**

> Capitulo 1: (Tras el examen de Seed)

Era una de las habitaciones de los cadetes aspirantes a Seed, aun así en ella no había ningún alumno asignado, la habitación estaba oficialmente vacía. La persiana estaba medio bajada pero aún entraba algo de luz del sol quedando una leve penumbra muy agradable. Hacía calor, quizás por eso la persona que estaba allí jadeaba un poco y era lo único que podía perturbar el silencio reinante de la sala.

En la cama se encontraba Viento, quien había tomado como suya la habitación aunque oficialmente no era una cadete, pero eso ningún alumno se lo iba a reprochar. Era Viento, secuaz de Seifer y miembro del Comité Disciplinario del Jardín. Aunque eso poco importaba el temor de los jóvenes cadetes se lo había ganado por derecho propio. Era tenaz, aguda, violenta, famosa por sus patadas y de pocas palabras.

Aquella sala contaba con un escritorio que estaba amoldada a la esquina con su forma de L, una cama y unos armarios justo para guardar la ropa y equipo del estudiante que ahora solo tiene guardado en ello el arma de Viento. Era su lugar de descanso, su austero santuario personal.

Viento tumbada en la cama tenía un brazo apoyado sobre su frente de forma que el poco sol que entraba no le diese en los ojos. Aun así, el precioso ojo rojo que no cubría su característico parche estaba entrecerrado aunque se veía que miraba hacia abajo y se la veía notablemente sonrojada.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada, aunque parecía acompasar algo. Su brazo iba al unísono con la respiración, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Se estaba masturbando. Era habitual para ella venir después de un dia agotador a la habitación y aliviarse con una sesión de relajante masturbación. Los movimientos oscilantes se veían muchas veces alterado por un dedo juguetón que se movía entre el pellejo y el glande. Dependiendo de cómo alternará la fuerza oscilante podía escucharse un leve gemido, también jugueteaba con la piel de sus testículos, pero no podía descuidarse, si se pasaba podría acabar antes de lo que tenía pensado. Aunque normalmente pensaba en Trueno para evitar eso. A nadie en su sano juicio le excitaria alguien que consideraba como un hermano.

Los jugueteos prosiguieron y la masturbación calmada pero eficiente llegó a su clímax unos 20 minutos después. Tal fue el orgasmo que noto que el ano se le contrajo violentamente de tal forma que si hubiese tenido cualquier objeto dentro podría haberle hecho mucho daño. Un calambre le dio en la pelvis mientras descargaba una gran cantidad de semen sobre la cama. Un último gemido durante la eyaculación pudo cortar el silencio del cuarto, aunque no habia problema de que nadie la escuchase.

Tras recobrarse de esos espasmos mantuvo un rato la vista al techo mientras suspiraba, aun habiendo pasado un rato seguía sonrojada. La visión de su cara sonrojada era hermosa, ese color hermanaba muy bien con el ojo rojo que mostraba y resaltaba su precioso cabello blanco, pero eso no es algo que se pudiera saber, ya que ella misma se encargaba de no permitir que nadie la viera sonrojada por ningún motivo.

Cinco minutos pasaron hasta que se incorporó y se percató de la escena del crimen que había perpetrado. Normalmente eyaculaba en el suelo y luego lo limpiaba o se pertrechaba de papel higiénico para que no se escapara ninguna gota de semen. Pero esta vez no había podido ser el orgasmo fue tan grande que la distrajo de sus acciones preventivas. Chasqueo la lengua molesta. Tenía que deshacerse de las sábanas así que de ipso facto se levanto y se coloco bien los pantalones, tras ello hecho algo de papel higiénico sobre su esperma y quitó todas las sabanas de la cama haciéndolas un murruño y metiéndolas en una bolsa. Primero se desharía de las pruebas y luego se encargaría de agenciarse ropa de cama nueva.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Viento estaba sorprendida nadie era lo suficientemente valiente o idiota para llamar a su puerta. Debía ser alguien nuevo que no conocía quien era la dueña de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta alguien la empujo al entrar, Viento creyó que era una mujer por las dos cosas redondas que golpearon a sus pechos. Al aclarar la vista pudo ver que era la Instructora Quistis Trepe, pero no iba con su uniforme de de profesora, iba con su ropa personal.

  * Instructora.



Como siempre Viento era corta en palabras, no por algún problema sino porque no quería gastar aliento en quien no se lo mereciera. Quistis suspiro mientras miraba a los lados, parecía contenta con lo que veía.

  * Magia…



Los ojos azules de Quistis se mantenía impasibles y fijos en los ojos rojos de Viento. Esta a su vez poco pudo hacer salvo mirar al armario donde tenía guardado su chakram pero al ver que no podía hacer nada más volvió a mirar a la instructora.

  * Mier...


  * Morfeo.



A esa distancia poco puede hacer y la resistencia fue fútil, Viento cayó dormida encima de Quistis. Esto no era una broma o una prueba, la intención de la joven instructora aún era desconocida. Cogió su característico látigo y lo uso para atar las manos de Viento aun dormida y lo paso por un travesaño que había en el techo y así quedó indefensa. Cuando todo estuvo colocado Quistis le dio unas palmaditas en la cara.

  * Despierta bella durmiente, tenemos cosas de las que hablar.



Viento volvió en sí poco a poco para ver que había sido privada de su libertad, estaba atada y cuando intento hacer algo para remediarlo Quistis tiro del látigo y las manos de la miembro del comité disciplinario quedaron por encima de su cabeza, en esa postura estaba expuesta, indefensa. Quistis miraba interesada, se había sentado al borde de la cama.

  * ¿Me lo vas a decir?



Seguía absorta en la imagen de Viento en esa postura. Lo estaba haciendo porque un alumno la había amenazado y tenía que saber bien de qué se trataba y la forma de hacerlo era mediante sus amigos. No era personal, o quizás sí.

  * ¡Explicate! - Grito Viento.
  * Sabes bien a qué me refiero.



Viento no estaba segura a qué se refería. O le daba más información o no iba a poder saber que no contarle. Quistis chasqueo la lengua, se levantó de la cama y con el látigo tenso para que los brazos de Viento no se movieran un milímetro se puso frente a ella. La volvió a mirar fijamente. La cogió de la barbilla y puso su cara cerca del oído de la chica. Estaba tan cerca que el aliento caliente y húmedo de aquella instructora llegaba a la oreja de Viento.

  * Me vas a decir que es esa lista de tu amiguito Seifer. - Dijo serenamente.



El aliento de Quistis le hacía cosquillas. El agarre era suave casi parecía que no quería hacerle daño a Viento, así que intentó zafarse, al notar el movimiento la joven instructora intento compensarlo pero las posiciones de los dos cuerpos cambió drásticamente, tras ello ambas estaban pegadas y quedaron cara a cara. Quizás era el contacto físico o era quizás la cercanía de Quistis le permitía notar su aliento que rozaba los labios de Viento. Al final todo conllevo en que Quistis notará sobre su pierna un notorio bulto.

  * ¿Uhm? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?



Fijó la mirada en aquel bulto, soltó la mano con la que mantenía agarrada la barbilla de Viento y lo tocó, lo que noto fue como algo palpitó en su mano y creció un poco, lo que antes le cabía en la mano entera ahora le sobraba un poco de bulto por ambos lado de la palma de la mano. Sin apartar la mano de la entrepierna de Viento volvió a levantar la mirada y acercó incluso más la cara a la de la chica. Sus labios casi se tocaban incluso una gesticulación más exagerada de la cuenta provocaría que los labios de las dos chicas se acercaran mutuamente.

  * Tenemos una chica muy traviesa aquí ¿no es así?



Viento apartó la mirada en consecuencia a la frase de Quistis, pero esto solo provoco que la joven instructora sonriera mientras que su mano se volvía juguetona. Un leve gemido casi imperceptible salió de los labios de Viento. 

  * ¿Quieres ayuda con esto? Solo tienes que ser buena y contarme lo que quiero saber.
  * Nunca.



Viento se mordió el labio en señal de que ningún gemido más saldría de ellos.

  * Una lastima, no sabes lo que te pierdes. 



Sonrió de nuevo y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Viento seguía de pie con los brazos en alto y con un bulto en la entrepierna cada vez más creciente.

  * No sabes lo que te pierdes. - Volvió a repetir. 



Pero esta vez la sonrisa no fue lo unico que mostro. Había abierto las piernas de forma que Viento viera perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Las bragas de la chica se empezaron a estirar y dejando marcados los labios de Quistis. Tiro un poco del látigo y el mango rígido del mismo se lo acercó a su parte mas intima y empezó a frotarlo por el.

  * Para no querer mi ayuda mira lo que me estas haciendo. - Volvió a sonreír.



Algunos gemidos empezaron a salir de la boca de Quistis. Reales, pero quizás un poco sobre exagerados.

  * Inacción. - Esta situación era un poco extraña pero aun asi Viento mantenía su ahorro de palabras.
  * Pero lo estas disfrutando. - Dijo la instructora señalando la entrepierna de la chica.



Era cierto, los gemidos, los tirones del látigo y aquella escena pintoresca donde se veía los labios inferiores de Quistis cada vez más húmedos hicieron que el bulto de Viento ya no fuese una masa elevada sin forma. Se podia ya intuir perfectamente la forma inequivoca de un pene, Viento estaba excitada eso no quedaba duda, pero no tenía intención de caer en la tentación si para ello debía darle información de Seifer. O al menos esa era su intención, nunca le agrado mucho esa lista de su amigo, sobretodo porque la incluía a ella.

  * ¿Te aburres? ¿O es que no te gusto? - Pregunto Quistis al ver a Viento apartar la mirada.
  * No me interesan. - Afirmó un tanto dubitativa.
  * Eso de ahi no dice eso. - Señaló Quistis con el mango, ya húmedo, del látigo.
  * Efecto de la magia.
  * Tsk.



Quistis chasqueo la lengua y torció la cara. Cerro las piernas y volvió a levantarse para agarrar de nuevo a Viento, esta vez por la barbilla para acercar su cara a la suya. La sujeción era fuerte, Viento noto que Quistis estaba irritada. Hasta este mismo momento pese a todo lo que había pasado no había notado ninguna hostilidad de la instructora hacia ella, pero ahora era diferente. Estaba molesta, muy molesta.

  * Escúchame bien preciosa…
  * ¿Preciosa? - Viento se sorprendió un poco, no notó que fuese una expresión más bien una opinion sincera.
  * La vida es muy corta y más con un trabajo como el nuestro. - Obvió lo sorprendida que estaba Viento y continuo. - Cualquier día en una misión podemos caer y todo lo que hemos hecho y todo lo que hemos sido desaparecerá salvo por los recuerdos que dejamos en los demás.
  * No importa.
  * Claro que importa. Chasqueas los dedos y has caído en batalla. Chasqueas los dedos y eres una anciana al final de su vida, y todo ¿para que? Para mentirse a una misma sobre cómo se es o quién es en realidad.



Viento se encontraba asombrada con lo apasionado que estaba siendo el discurso. Parece que era algo que había sufrido desde hacía tiempo. No sabia porque pero necesitaba corresponder ese arrebato de sinceridad. Necesitaba expresar quién era realmente orgullosa.

  * Me gustan chicos y chicas por igual. Me da igual lo que piensen asi es y siempre sera asi.



Quistis sorprendida relajó la expresión de la cara y volvió a sonreír.

  * No me imaginaba que la chica corta en palabras me dedicaría toda una frase entera. Estaba a punto de irme con las manos vacías y enfadada pero has sabido ponerle solución.



Viento se sonrojo, todas aquellas veces que pudo evitar sonrojarse por vergüenza no sirvieron de nada en esta ocasión. La joven instructora vio el rostro sonrojado que tenía frente a ella, era precioso, esos ojos rojos brillantes resaltados por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana eran un marco muy bonito a tal punto que Quistis estuvo a punto de sonrojarse también.

  * Muy bien te mereces un premio. - Dijo mientras se recomponía.



De un movimiento suave el látigo que antes atenazaba firmemente las manos de Viento ahora era una simple cuerda que caía al suelo. Quistis cogio gentilmente de la mano a la chica que tenía enfrente y la dirigió a la cama. Una vez sentada le quitó los pantalones y comenzó a ofrecerle su recompensa. 

Tenía entre sus manos el pene de Viento, era grande y estaba duro pero se las apaño con las dos manos para tratar de recompensarla. Comenzó a darle suaves mordisquitos al pellejo de la punta del glande, de forma suave.

  * Huele fuerte. - Afirmó la instructora mientras seguía pellizcando suavemente con los dientes aquella parte tan sensible.
  * Me acabo de masturbar. - Reconoció Viento mientras señalaba a la bolsa que ocultaba la prueba de aquel placentero delito.
  * Y aun asi, asi estas. Te lo vuelvo a decir eres una chica mala y me gusta.



Los suaves mordisquitos continuaron poco a poco. Un leve gemido salió desde lo más profundo de Viento. Los mordisquitos cesaron y la lengua de Quistis empezó a entrar y salir explorando los entresijos entre el pellejo y el glande. A la vez que manejaba con maestría la lengua cogió la mano de Viento e hizo que con ella la agarrase del pelo. 

El pene de la chica ya estaba húmedo hambriento de más placer, Viento hizo un gesto que Quistis entendió enseguida. Las manos había estado quietas como firme sujeción del mástil que tenían entre ellas, pero empezaron a frotar y masturbar a Viento, la lengua juguetona paró de investigar los entresijos del pene y comenzo a meterlo casi entero en su boca mientras la lengua lamia y se desplazaba por cada centímetro de él.

  * Como sigas así, la recompensa nos va a estallar en la cara. - La cara de Viento estaba algo desencajada por el placer desmedido que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo.
  * Haz lo que debas, yo estoy aquí de apoyo.



Las manos de Quistis se sentían cálidas y placenteras, el tacto era delicado y gentil, la boca fiera y salvaje daban buena cuenta del pene que tenía entre manos. Viento no lo pudo evitar, eyaculo en la boca de Quistis, quien sorprendida por el torrente de semen que había empezado a brotar cual geiser lo sacó de su boca por precaución lo que llevó al inevitable desenlace. 

El semen de Viento recorría la cara de Quistis y aún tenía parte en la boca, que se trago tras juguetear con él un poco mientras miraba de reojo a Viento.

  * Bueno, volvamos a lo que nos acontece. ¿Me dirás que es esa lista de tu amiguito Seifer?
  * Es una lista de exclusiones sexuales, todo el que esté ahí significa que Seifer no quiere acostarse con el. Están casi cualquier hombre, tu… - Suspiro - y yo.
  * ¿Como puede ser tan egocéntrico ese niño? Esa decisión debería estar en nuestras manos. Mira que rechazarnos a las dos.
  * No importa demasiado, Seifer es como familia, no lo veo de la forma que puedo ver a otras personas.
  * Da igual. Hay que enseñarle a ese tipo que una chica como tu quiera acostarse con él es un verdadero honor.



Al oír esas palabras Viento volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez chasqueo la lengua molesta por no poder evitarlo, Quistis se dio cuenta y se rio. Tras ello cogio un pañuelo de papel de la mesa y se limpió la cara exhaustivamente. Durante un momento se quedó de pie, Viento la observaba, la tenue luz que era capaz de entrar por la ventana hacía que casi pareciera que brillara, la vista le gustaba, era preciosa. 

La instructora de cabellos dorados y ojos azules volvió a mirar de reojo a aquella muchacha de ojos rojos y cabello plateado sentada en la cama y le sonrió.

  * Pero mientras se me ocurre como escarmentar a Seifer quizás podamos seguir con algo más divertido que un poco de sexo oral.



Mientras comenzó a desnudarse. Primero dejó caer sobre el suelo la falda, continuo desabrochando los enganches que tenían sus mangas con la pieza principal y las dejó caer también, se abrió la camisa y reveló su pecho desnudo y por ultimo dejo caer sutilmente las bragas. Paso a paso se acercó de nuevo hacia Viento, lentamente, casi parecía que se hacía de rogar.

La chica de cabello plateado estaba atónita pero se dejó llevar, Quistis la desnudó lentamente y la tumbó sobre la cama mientras que ella se posó sobre Viento, pecho contra pecho, sus caras se acercaron y sus labios se tocaron, las lenguas entrelazadas los mordisquitos en los labios, los besos en el cuello, el contacto piel con piel. Quistis arqueo el labio en gesto pícaro al notar que la joven sobre la que estaba ya se encontraba prepara. El pene de Viento se encontraba erguido dando pequeños toques de atención sobre la entrepierna de Quistis.

  * Creo que esto de aquí está pidiendo guerra.
  * Pero esta vez yo llevo las riendas, ven aquí.



Viento movió a Quistis y la puso sobre la cama de forma que formaran una media luna con sus cuerpos, los pechos de la chica de ojos rojos quedaron apretados contra la espalda de la instructora, pero aún había movilidad para que Viento alcanzará la oreja para darle unos mordisquitos o poder besarle el cuello.

Su siguiente objetivo fue pasarle el brazo por debajo del cuerpo para poder abrazarla y poder juguetear con los pechos y pezones de su pareja de aquel baile tan excitante. Con la mano libre decidió colocar su pene sobre el ano de Quistis, cuando esta lo noto giró la cabeza y la miró o a los ojos sonriendo.

  * No te andas con chiquitas ¿eh? - Hizo un gesto pícaro como mordiendo el aire.
  * Lo se, ¿quizás quieras que vaya por tu apretado coño? - Dijo Viento de forma un tanto soez.
  * ¿Te estas haciendo la dura? Aquí solo necesitamos una cosa en ese estado. - Le guiño un ojo. - Prefiero el culo si, es lo único que he probado hasta ahora.
  * Eso significa…



Quistis no hizo caso a lo que decía Viento le sonrió y le instó a continuar. La chica de pelo plateado cogió su pene con la mano libre y lo uso para dirigirlo al prieto y bien formado culo de la instructora. Cuando llegó al ano empezó a juguetear con el. Se acercaba con la punta del pene daba pequeños golpecitos, usaba un dedo juguetón y a veces solo daba pequeños roces como si de un pincel se tratase todo para que el camino hacia el placer fuera intenso y seguro. Mientras tanto Quistis no se privaba de usar los dedos en sus labios inferiores ya húmedos por tanto juego con el látigo.

Por otro lado más arriba estaba habiendo una lucha de otro tipo, los mordiscos a la oreja volaban, los paseos de la lengua por el cuello, el jugueteo con los pezones de la instructora todo eso añadía más y más placer al conjunto, más de una vez se entrecortaba las respiraciones de ambas por los latigazos de placer que recorrían sus cuerpos.

Por fin estaba preparado el escenario, el ano de Quistis ya parecía predispuesto y comenzó a penetrarlo, cuando solo había metido unos seis centímetros el pulso de la instructora se aceleró aún más y la respiración empezó a entrecortarse, al continuar un poco más los ojos de Quistis pegaron un vuelco y casi se pusieron en blanco y abrió la boca de par en par. Una vez hubo penetrado entero el ano Viento se quedó un momento quieta, quería disfrutar de lo prieto y como que era estar ahí dentro. Unos segundos más tardes comenzó a sacar y meter el pene rápidamente.

Quistis no podía evitar gemir todo iba muy rápido, el conjunto era irresistible, la penetración había sido cuidadosa pero ahora que el camino estaba allanado y no había peligro las salvajes acometidas de Viento la dejaban sin respiración constantemente. Los besos en el cuello la volvían loca. Eso no evitaba que ella siguiera masturbándose lo que hacia que todo el placer que sentía por el cuerpo estuviese repartido.

Viento en cambio tenía otras sensaciones en el cuerpo, cada vez que oía gemir a Quistis notaba como un placer que le recorría desde la cabeza hasta el pene y la invitaba a embestir más fuerte cuantas más veces gimiera mas notaría ese placer. El contacto de sus pechos con el cuerpo de la instructora hacía que sus pezones estuviesen erectos y sentía un cosquilleo muy placentero que acentuaba todo el placer que sentía, de vez en cuando se los pellizcaba para llevar más allá esa sensación.

El ritmo frenético duro un rato en el que ambas casi pierden la cabeza, donde todo acabó en un gran orgasmo que les recorrió todo el cuerpo. De nuevo Viento sintió un calambre cuando eyaculo todo el esperma dentro de Quistis y un pequeño hilo de semen se podía ver fluir hacia fuera aunque la mayoría se quedo dentro. Quistis también eyaculo y esta vez no había sábanas que protegieran el colchón.

Quedaron exhaustas, durante un rato solo se oían sus respiraciones aun aceleradas por el ejercicio. Viento apoyaba la cabeza sobre la almohada y sobre su brazo reposaba la cabeza de Quistis.

  * Creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea para enseñar a tu amiguito a no meter a nadie en esa lista suya. - Dijo la instructora sonriendo.
  * ¿Tan mal lo he hecho como para que te pudieras poner a planear?
  * Mis gemidos no decían eso. Además se me ha ocurrido gracias a este gran rato que hemos pasado juntas. Bueno vayamos al plan…
  * Espera espera… ¿pretendes que colabore? - Pregunto sorprendida.
  * Sin ti esto no podría funcionar querida…




	2. El pesar del corazón de Viento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 2: Comienza tras el baile de graduación y antes de que Quistis vaya hacia Timber.

El camino hacia los dormitorios solo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales que adornaban todos los pasillos a las distintas zonas del jardín. Normalmente estos pasillos estaban iluminados pero hoy se estaba celebrando el baile de graduación y para no provocar una sobrecarga decidieron apagar las luces de los pasillos y otras partes de la instalación.

Corría una brisa agradable pero de eso Quistis no se había dado cuenta, estaba alterada. Squall era un chico difícil pero lo consideraba un amigo además de sentir algo por él, incluso cuando era instructora, y por eso decidió contarle lo que había pasado con su puesto de instructora en el Jardín de Balamb.

  * ¡La verdad es que no se porque me sorprendo, siempre ha sido igual, desde niño!



La joven quedó dubitativa.

“¿Desde niño? ¿Hace tanto que conozco a Squall?”

Se deshizo de aquella idea y volvió a sus aspavientos, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Viento sin darse cuenta. Al abrir la puerta vio a Viento leyendo una revista tumbada en la cama. La ventana estaba abierta y corría un fresquito agradable. Quistis miraba incrédula la habitación se había equivocado.

  * ¡Información!



Parecía que Viento no le agradaba mucho su aparición incluso había vuelto a su parquedad de palabras. Seguía leyendo aquella revista que tenía entre las manos. Antes con la confusión no pudo ver de qué revista se trataba pero ahora la veía claramente, era un número de la revista hocicos, una revista para los aficionados a los canes. Encima del escritorio había otras revistas, algunas de la línea Karateka, algunas viejas Timber Maniacs e incluso un ejemplar muy escaso de Mil Novias.

  * ¿No puedo venir a hablar con una amiga? - Le soltó la joven.
  * ¿Amiga? - Miró confusa a Quistis
  * Al menos concédeme eso tras lo que hicimos antes.
  * Solo me usas contra Seifer.



Eso le sentó como un tiro en el pecho a la joven Quistis, aunque no era para tanto lo que le había contestado quizás la conversación con Squall le había puesto los nervios tan a flor de piel que incluso saltaría a la mínima con la chica de pelo plateado que tenía frente a ella.

  * ¡Mira, lo dejó, acostarme contigo no ha sido la mejor de las ideas, y la excusa de Seifer para estar cerca tuya se acaba aquí!



Continuó gritando un buen rato, pero Viento no lograba entender nada, escucho muchas veces el nombre de Squall pero lo primero que dijo había copado sus pensamientos.

  * ¿Excusa? - Seguía perpleja.



Pero no contestó solo se fue dando un portazo. Viento dudo un momento en ir tras ella, pero cuando se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta vio que ya no había nadie en el pasillo. Quizás se había metido en otro cuarto cualquiera, o que su cuarto estaba cerca, no lo sabía. El pasillo no estaba iluminado pero con la luz de la luna era posible ver que no había huecos para poder esconderse.

Volvió a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta fue hacia su escritorio, donde fue a coger la revista Mil Novias, dudo durante un momento y la devolvió a la mesa, no tenía ganas de ese tipo de contenido ahora mismo.

  * ¡Joder! - Grito tras chasquear la lengua.



Se volvió a echar sobre la cama y decidió seguir leyendo sobre los perros tan bonitos que había en la revista que estaba leyendo hasta que Quistis entró. Quizás eso la relajaría.

Ya por la mañana la luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación e iluminaba a una Viento que se había quedado dormida con la revista sobre su cara. Al girarse la revista cayó al suelo y eso despertó a la muchacha. 

Se desperezó y vio a un viejo amigo saludando, como muchas mañanas estaba empalmada y no podía evitar solucionarlo con una buena sesion de masturbación pero esta vez era distinto, aunque estaba muy excitada la sensación que la estaba rondando el pecho era otra, era un malestar que parecía una losa ejerciendo presión. Decidió ir a ducharse.

El agua recorría el cuerpo de Viento desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El frío del agua la ayudó a relajarse pero no podía quitarse ese malestar que acechaba por su estómago y eso hizo que golpeara la pared frustrada. Se llevó un buen rato en la ducha con los ojos cerrados mientras el agua caía y caía. 

  * Comer… - Dijo al sonarle el estómago.



Se vistió con su habitual indumentaria azul y se dirigió al comedor era temprano así que no habría problemas para conseguir uno de los legendarios bocadillos del establecimiento, además aquel chico obsesionado con ellos no estaba le habían encomendado una misión junto con Squall.

Tal y como predijo aún quedaban algunos bocadillos pero era increíble que fuesen tan pocos. Pago uno y se sentó en una mesa donde daba el sol que entraba por la claraboya. La luz que entraba se reflejaba en el ojo descubierto de Viento de tal forma que casi parecía un rubí. Miraba hacia la claraboya absorta en sus pensamientos mientras de vez en cuando le daba un bocado a su bocadillo. El tiempo pasó rápido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba sentada ahí un par de horas.

De repente se empezó a armar barullo en el comedor, eran un grupo de estudiantes alrededor de alguien pero Viento no podía distinguir quien era. Lo que tenía claro es que estaban armando barullo y eso no podía tolerarlo la miembro más temible del comité disciplinario.

Cuando fue a disolver el barullo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de quien estaba en el centro de la conmoción, era Quistis, que al verla apartó la mirada.

  * Instructora…



Al oír aquella palabra la joven se quedó perpleja durante unos segundos tras lo que decidió abandonar el comedor. Se la veía afligida y el malestar en el pecho de Viento aumentaba.

  * Hay que ser insensible. - Dijo uno de los estudiantes que habia alli.



Viento los miro a todos con cara de pocos amigos pero no sabia como reaccionar más que repartiendo alguna de sus famosas y violentas patadas.

  * ¡Ira!



Al terminar de repartir patadas y castigos vio que ya nadie quedaba en el comedor exceptuando los propios encargados del mismo. Suspiro y decidió marcharse.

Andando por los pasillos del jardín se encontró con Trueno, su amigo y compañero.

  * Hey Viento, han encerrado a Seifer por lo que hizo en el examen, ¿sabes?



Hasta ese momento Viento tenía la cabeza en otra parte pero al oír hablar a su amigo sobre Seifer volvió en sí.

  * Decepción.
  * No digas eso tía, seguro que la culpa es de los que iban con él, ¿sabes?



Viento sabía en el fondo que el problema era de Seifer y no de los demás que iban con él pero no lo quería reconocer, quería a Seifer como si fuese su propio hermano.

  * Ira.



Trueno comenzó a hablar pero nuevamente perdió el interés en lo que decía al ver de nuevo a Quistis de camino hacia la biblioteca.

  * Adios.
  * ¿Eh? Hasta ahora Viento.



Salió disparada hacia la biblioteca incluso vio a un par de alumnos acaramelados y no se paró a ejercer de miembro del comité disciplinario, tenía prisa y aún así tampoco sentía que tuviese la moral necesaria ahora mismo para ello.

Se recorrió todo el pasillo hasta la biblioteca en un visto y no visto pero al llegar Quistis no se encontraba en el recinto, en la recepción vio a una chica con una trenza y le preguntó.

  * ¿Instructora? - Preguntó inquisitivamente
  * ¿Te refieres a la señorita Quistis? - Miro la chica de las coletas extrañada.
  * Uh… - Viento asintió con un leve sonido.
  * No ha venido hoy por la biblioteca.



La joven de pelo plateado volvió a asentir aunque algo extrañada y se marchó. ¿Se había imaginado que la instructora estaba yendo a la biblioteca? ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza y por qué cada vez que pensaba en Quistis sentía una losa en su corazón?

  * ¡IRA!



Viento grito en mitad del pasillo tan alto que todos los que estaban cerca se volvieron para mirarla. Incluso su voz llegó hasta la biblioteca y la chica de las coletas la mandó a callar. Necesitaba desestresarse y soltar todo lo que tenía en el cuerpo así que se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento, allí descargaría sus frustraciones con algunos indefensos grats.

Tan rápido como pudo fue a su habitación a recoger su chakram y se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento, donde empezaron a aparecer grats desagradables. No eran ningún problema para Viento pero servían de buen sparring. Los tallos alargados que los grats usan como tentáculos caían cercenados a pares con cada lanzamiento del chakram.

Con el combate perdió la noción del tiempo y pasaron 2 horas en las que el cansancio empezó hacer mella en la joven. Cuando acabó con el último grupo de monstruos que había arrinconado decidió marcharse de allí, se daría una ducha y se volvería a su habitación.

Sus planes se vieron torcidos por un arqueosaurio que atacó por sorpresa a Viento. La lanzó de tal manera que se golpeó en la cabeza con un tronco enorme que había tirado en medio del camino, se le nublo la vista y no pudo ver lo que ocurrió a continuación claramente.

Quistis apareció, quizás porque oyó el rugido de un arqueosaurio o quizás porque simplemente apareció. Con cada latigazo el arqueosaurio parecía más adormilado hasta que al final se quedó dormido. Tras ella aparecieron otros profesores del jardín que no parecían muy cómodos con la situación que se encargarían del monstruo.

  * Quis...tis… - La joven de pelo plateado apenas estaba consciente y tenía la vista nublada.



Quistis se encogió de hombros y sacudió suavemente la cabeza tras ello cogió en peso a Viento y la llevó fuera de la zona de entrenamiento. Cuando vio los focos del pasillo de salida se desmayó completamente. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo estaba en su cama tendida.

Miro el reloj y vio que se había quedado inconsciente durante al menos toda la noche. Intentó incorporarse lentamente ya que el dolor en la cabeza persistía. Poco a poco se recompuso y pudo sentarse al borde de la cama. Tras un par de suspiros se levantó con cuidado. Lo último que recordaba era ese arqueosaurio que la sorprendió y la lanzó de un golpe y hasta ahí podía recordar.

Le sono el estómago así que decidió ir al comedor una vez más. De camino se encontró con Trueno.

  * Viento, me tenias preocupado tía, ¿sabes?
  * Exageración.
  * Llevas una semana inconsciente ¿sabes?



La muchacha se sorprendió no se imaginaba que se había perdido una semana entera.

  * Además, Seifer se ha ido, se ha escapado de su celda de castigo, ¿sabes?
  * ¡Explicación!
  * Seifer se enteró que la misión de Squall y su grupo era secuestrar al Presidente Deling y salió corriendo diciendo que esos pardillos no podrían con ello ¿sabes?
  * ¡Ira!
  * El director ha designado a Quistis para traerlo de vuelta ¿sabes?



Con un flash empezó a recordar más claramente lo que había pasado una semana antes. Fue Quistis quien la salvó de aquel arqueosaurio, fue quien probablemente la llevase a su habitación tras el enfrentamiento.

  * ¡Sorpresa! - La losa en el pecho se hizo más pesada.



Inmediatamente tras ello salió corriendo, no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba pero tenía que encontrar a Quistis. Tras un rato corriendo paró y pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido preguntarle a Trueno si sabia donde estaba, porque dar vueltas sin saber a donde ir era bastante inefectivo. Cuando decidió ir a buscar de nuevo a Trueno se topó de cara con Xu, compañera y amiga de Quistis.

  * ¿Qué te pasa Viento? Te veo alterada. - Xu parecía sorprendida de ver a la joven del comité tan exaltada.
  * ¿Instructora?
  * ¿Yamazaki?



Viento negó con la cabeza, había dicho instructora y no instructor, además, quien buscaría a ese zopenco.

  * Quistis.
  * Ah Quistis, ya se ha ido a Balamb para coger el tren hacia Timber. Esperemos que pueda coger a Seifer antes de que haga alguna tontería.



La joven de pelo plateado asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr, con suerte llegaría antes de que partiera el tren, pero Xu la detuvo.

  * Un momento Viento. Has llamado instructora a Quistis… - Su tono era preocupado.
  * Lo es. - Afirmó convencida.
  * Hace una semana que no lo es. Lo supo el día de la graduación. - Mantuvo el tono.



La joven del comité se quedó perpleja. Ahora comenzó a entender lo que pasó en su habitación aquella noche. El peso de su pecho se hizo mayor y solo quería salir corriendo hacia Balamb. Xu no parecía entender muy bien la situación pero la cara de Viento le dejaba entrever algo. No estaba impasible como siempre.

  * Si tienes que ir corre. Aún falta para que salga el tren. - Sonrió Xu.



Viento asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo. Volvió a cruzarse con Trueno al que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. El trayecto de media hora entre el jardín y la ciudad lo hizo en una quinta parte, quizás por sus reservas de magia Prisa o por un gran esfuerzo físico.

Ya en Balamb no tomo ni un momento de respiro y salió corriendo hacia la estación. Miro por todos lados pero no veía a Quistis. Decidió preguntar pero ningún revisor pudo ayudarla, El peso de la losa en el pecho no ayudaba, era agobiante, se sentó en un banco de la estación y agacho la cabeza derrotada.

  * ¿Viento?



Cuando la muchacha levantó la cabeza vio a una Quistis con la mano tendida hacia su hombro con cara sorprendida. El corazón se saltó un par de latidos al verla y casi le saltaron las lágrimas. Pego un brinco del banco de la sorpresa y se puso de pie ante Quistis.

  * ¡Quistis!
  * ¿Qué haces aquí? - seguía sorprendida.
  * Buscandote. 
  * ¿Para? - La joven Seed seguía algo aturdida por la sorpresa de ver a Viento en la estación. 



Viento miro para ambos lados y comprobó que no había nadie conocido, tomó aire y comenzó su discurso.

  * Vengo a pedirte disculpas. Vengo a pedirte que me perdones por ser una idiota insensible. Ya sé lo que me querías decir aquella noche. Desde aquel entonces tengo una presion en el pecho de la que no puedo deshacerme. Y ahora que sé que era lo que te pasaba siento que merezco este dolor por no haberte podido consolar.
  * Viento…
  * No por favor. Dejame una última cosa. Gracias por salvarme la vida. Gracias por interesarte por mi…



La muchacha del comité disciplinario se paró en seco, los ojos llorosos de la mujer que tenía delante le atravesaron el corazón. Solo pudo abrazarla y en respuestas Quistis le devolvió el abrazo. Tras un rato abrazadas sonó por la megafonía del andén el aviso de que el tren con rumbo a Timber iba a partir ya.

Quistis quien ya había aclarado sus ojos dejo de abrazar a Viento, y la agarró de los hombros con mirada firme y decidida.

  * Voy a traer de vuelta al cafre de tu amiguito. - Dijo convencida y sonriente.



Sin mediar más palabras tomó la cara de la mujer de pelo plateado y ojos rojos y acercó sus labios. El beso hizo que se le saltasen las lágrimas a Viento. Fue corto, pero liberó el corazón de aquella muchacha de aquel peso que cargaba. Y con el sonar de una bocina de tren Quistis se marchó a Timber.

Viento se quedó pasmada con una sonrisa de boba en la cara que no hubiese cambiado en un buen rato si su amigo Trueno no le hubiese interrumpido.

  * Viento, tia, ¿estas bien?, te vi corriendo en el jardín y decidí venir a buscarte ¿sabes?



Rapidamente volvio a su cara impasible habitual.

  * ¡Espionaje!
  * No, no es eso de verdad Viento.



Pero era demasiado tarde, la patada estaba servida. Un sonoro grito de dolor recorrió la estación.

  * Regresar.
  * ¡De acuerdo! Pero no más patadas, duelen ¿sabes?




	3. Destino: Jardín de Galbadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xu encomienda una misión importante a Viento y Trueno, entregar un sobre al director del Jardín de Galbadia en nombre del director Kramer.

Había pasado un día desde que aquella despedida se diese lugar en la estación de Balamb. Viento aun se encontraba un poco distraída, pero aun así se dio cuenta del revuelo que había por todo el jardín. Los cadetes cuchicheaban mientras la miraban a ella y a Trueno, los SeeD ponían caras desagradables pero aun así no conseguían enterarse que estaba pasando.

Un profesor llamado Yamazaki les dijo que Xu les buscaba, tenía una misión para ellos. Fueron directos al aula de Xu, pero allí solo había algunos alumnos junto con un SeeD graduado. Los mismos cuchicheos se dieron de nuevo pero esta vez Trueno no pudo contenerse.

  * ¿Tengo monos en la cara? Dejad de cuchichear sobre nosotros ¿Sabes?



Los alumnos de la instructora Xu dejaron de mirarlos de reojo y apartaron la mirada pero el SeeD junto a ellos no, de hecho se acercó y agarró al miembro del comité disciplinario de su collar.

  * ¿No os cansais de joderlo todo? - Preguntó el joven SeeD enfadado.
  * ¡Explicación! - Dijo Viento mientras agarraba con fuerza del brazo a aquel tipo.
  * ¡Vuestro amigo ha intentado atentar contra el presidente Deling en directo, en la primera emisión por satélite tras tantos años! ¡Seguramente Galbadia esté pensando en tomar represalias!
  * ¡Mentira!



Viento retorció el brazo de aquel tipo, a causa del dolor no pudo seguir agarrando mas a Trueno. De un movimiento colocó el brazo del SeeD encolerizado en la espalda restringiendo sus movimientos no pudiendo evitar ser lanzado hacia el suelo y se golpeó la cara contra el suelo.

  * ¿Mentira? ¿Se le puede llamar mentira a una emisión en directo? - Aún seguía tirado en el suelo dolorido.
  * ¡Alguna explicacion tendra ¿Sabes?! - Replicó el miembro del comité disciplinario
  * No hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver. - Dijo en respuesta el SeeD enfurecido.
  * Vamos. - Dijo la joven miembro más dura del comité disciplinario mientras indicaba a Trueno que se fuesen.



Esto la había enfurecido pero arremeter contra aquel desgraciado no iba a cambiar nada, tenían cosas que hacer y para saber cuales eran tenían que encontrar a Xu. El siguiente paso fue preguntar si alguien había visto a la instructora. Pronto encontraron a alguien que le indico que se encontraba en la enfermería y se pusieron rumbo a ella.

Al llegar vieron que no estaba la doctora Kadowaki lo cual era raro ya que nunca abandonaba su enfermeria. Aun así fue satisfactorio encontrar por fin a Xu, pero no de la forma que esperaban ambos compañeros. Aquella mujer estaba en guardia portando dos grandes dagas.

  * Wo wo wo… Tranquila instructora nos ha dicho que nos buscaba ¿sabes?
  * Antes una pregunta, ¿de qué lado estáis?



Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin palabras, del lado de quien se preguntaban.

  * Norg o Cid. - Específico la instructora.
  * ¿Norg? ¿Quien es ese? - Pregunto Trueno.
  * Propietario. - Respondió Viento sin perder la compostura.
  * Entonces, el director, claro que el director… - Aclamo su compañero.
  * Director… - Replicó la joven la respuesta de su amigo.
  * Vale, tenía que asegurarme.
  * Explicación. - Esto cada vez se estaba volviendo más extraño, pensaba Viento.
  * De acuerdo, seguidme.



Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a seguir a Xu hacia la habitación tras el escritorio de la doctora. Una vez dentro activo una especie de mecanismo en una de las estanterías con el que selló la puerta tras ellos y cerró la persiana de la ventana de observación.

  * El director os quiere encomendar una misión. Tenéis que entregar este mensaje al director Dodonna del jardín de Galbadia.
  * ¿Solo eso? Somos mensajeros, esa es nuestra especialidad ¿sabes? - Afirmó Trueno.



“Esto es demasiado raro” - Pensó Viento para sí misma.

  * Tenéis que entregar el mensaje y no marcharos hasta que lleguen Quistis y Squall. Están atrapados sin poder volver a Balamb así que seguirán el manual y buscaran refugio en el jardín más cercano.



A Viento el corazón se saltó un latido quería ver de nuevo a Quistis. Todas las preguntas, todos los peros que se le podían ocurrir se fueron diluyendo en su mente.

  * Aceptamos.



De inmediato cogió el sobre y se lo guardó dentro de la camisa. Con un gesto indicó a Trueno que se marchaban.

  * Un momento, esperad, aquí tenéis el dinero para los gastos de transporte. Es una misión oficial del director al fin y al cabo.



Una vez cogido el dinero Xu volvió a activar aquel mecanismo y la puerta se abrió. 

El plan era sencillo, irían hasta Balamb y de ahi cogerian un barco hacia Dollet. Los trenes intercontinentales no estaban operativos ya que de ser así Quistis usaría ese método para volver.

En el puerto encontraron uno de los navíos usados para el examen preparados para zarpar en cuanto embarcasen. Trueno estaba contento y no paraba de hablar de la envidia que le dieron los alumnos participantes en el examen y de cómo él quería montarse en una de esas naves, sin embargo Viento no parecía estar escuchandole, la mirada la tenía perdida y con una leve sonrisa en los labios, al final su compañero se percató de ello.

  * Tía, tienes cara de boba, ¿sabes?
  * ¡Ira! - De inmediato recuperó la compostura, y lanzó una patada hacia Trueno.
  * Jo, tía, te lo decía de buenas, hacia tiempo que no te veía tan feliz.
  * Tonterías. - Rebatió la muchacha.
  * Mira, di lo que quieras, pero pareces más feliz cuando tienes a la profa en mente. ¿Sabes?



Tras ello no volvieron a comentar nada sobre el tema ni tras embarcar en el navío. El joven sin mediar palabra salió disparado hacia la escotilla superior seguramente para echarse una siesta mientras le mecía el viento del mar. La joven empezó a cabecear y más pronto que tarde cayó dormida. Tuvo un sueño muy vivido reviviendo aquel fantástico encuentro con Quistis. Rememoro cómo era estar dentro de ella tan prieta y cálida, de cómo se movía su cadera para penetrarla, los gemidos aun resonaban en sus oídos y finalmente revivió cuando se corrió dentro de ella. 

Fue tan real aquel sueño que Viento se despertó creyendo que se había corrido en la realidad, pero aunque no fue así su amiguito estaba dispuesto a una pequeña fiesta a la que sus pezones querían unirse ya que inmediatamente noto que rozaban contra el sujetador duros y erectos. Se dejó llevar y fue al baño del barco, era un pequeño habitáculo en el que apenas cabría Viento a lo largo si liberase su pene de sus manos. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y mientras se bajaba los pantalones se desabrocho la camisa. Con una mano comenzó a masturbarse mientras que con los dedos de la otra maniobraba entre el glande y el pellejo del prepucio. Quizás no se corriese con el sueño que había tenido pero la había dejado bastante mojada. Los dedos de la mano llena de líquido se los llevo a la boca y empezo a juguetear con ellos mientras seguia masturbandose, el líquido que segregaba caía sobre el agua del váter que a veces sonaba rompiendo el predominio del gimoteo húmedo de Viento. La mano fue de la boca a los pezones que empezó a pellizcarlos y a frotarlo entre los dedos lo que provocaba un gran estímulo en el pene de la joven. La fuerza con la que se masturbaba era cada vez mayor lo que provocó que la consecuente precipitación de semen llegase rápido y no pudiera evitar que parte de la descarga le salpicase sobre su propio pecho, estuvo unos dos minutos eyaculando y de haber querido podría haber rellenado una botella de un litro y aún habría sobrado.

Aun con las piernas aun un poco temblorosas y el pene volviendo a su tamaño normal un golpe dio en la puerta, Viento se sobresaltó, era Trueno, avisando a su compañera de que ya habían llegado a Dollet. 

Tras desembarcar Viento que aun seguia un poco roja por el ejercicio mandó a su compañero a buscar algun vehiculo de alquiler, pronto volvió con las llaves de un coche deportivo. Miró a su compañera como implorando que le dejase conducir pero no le dejó, Viento arrebató de las manos las llaves a su sorprendido amigo y se sentó en la plaza del conductor. Al hacer contacto con la llave el motor rugió feroz e indómito lo que gusto a su conductora. La velocidad punta de ese vehículo era sorprendente, recorrieron todo el camino hasta el Jardín de Galbadia en un pestañeo, su compañero juraría que le comentaron que había un bosque de camino pero no pudo ver un mísero árbol de lo rápido que iban. Cuando Viento puso finalmente el freno de mano se pudo percatar de que su compañero estaba azul, quizás había conducido demasiado rápido pensó la muchacha al ver la cara de miedo de Trueno.

Habían dejado el coche justo en el medio del acceso principal del recinto, aún había espacio para pasar pero aun así se montó un gran revuelo a su alrededor del que ambos mensajeros se desentendieron y pusieron camino hacia el edificio principal del Jardín de Galbadia. En recepción un tipo con gabardina marrón claro los guió hacia una sala de espera, Viento no le estaba prestando mucha atención pero oía cosas tipo que le dolía el corazón al verla y patochadas así, la chica intentaba mantener la compostura, en las misiones no se dejaba llevar por sus ataques de ira repentinos ni sus famosas patadas. Les mantuvieron en la sala de espera unos minutos, pocos, pero los suficientes para que Trueno empezara a quejarse.

  * Jobar, tia, esperar no es lo mio ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no dejamos el sobre y nos largamos? - El tono y los golpecitos con el pie al suelo denotaban impaciencia.
  * Disciplina. - Replicó su compañera.



No tardó mucho más en aparecer el director Dodonna. Tras los saludos pertinentes Viento le entregó el sobre que había recibido de manos de la instructora Xu unas horas antes. Aquel hombre no apartaba la mirada del documento, algunas veces afirmaba con la cabeza y otras suspiraba, no le tomó demasiado tiempo leer el contenido de aquel sobre pese a que parecía una lectura bastante densa para lo que solía ser los documentos de comunicación entre jardines.

  * De acuerdo, más o menos he comprendido la situación - Afirmó Dodonna. - Tenéis permiso para quedaros en el Jardín tal y como indica el documento hasta que lleguen vuestros compañeros.



No dio oportunidad de pregunta ni replica, cogió el sobre y se marchó de la sala.

  * Que tio mas saborío, ¿sabes?
  * Ocupado.



Pasaron unas horas más y de pronto por megafonía comenzaron a llamar a los Seeds provenientes del Jardín de Balamb, eso significaba que habían llegado. Ambos amigos se miraron y con un asentimiento de cabeza salieron de la sala de espera. Como la sala de espera se encontraba en la primera planta se acercaron a los pasillos circulares del hall principal desde ahi se veria bien y podrían localizar rápido a Quistis y a Squall y de hecho fue así, Trueno localizó al rival de su amigo Seifer.

  * Buenas, Squall. - Saludo desde la planta superior.



De inmediato ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia la planta baja donde aún les esperaba Squall.

  * ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - Parecía sorprendido pero era difícil saberlo, era un muro.
  * ¿Que qué hacemos aquí? - Se rió - ¿No sabes que somos mensajeros? - Miró a su compañera y se reafirmó. - Traemos nuevas órdenes del director Kramer ¿sabes?.
  * ¿Qué órdenes?
  * Ni idea. Se la hemos entregado al tío que manda aquí. Solo cumplimos órdenes del dire ¿sabes?.
  * Seifer. - Interrumpió Viento.
  * Claro, ¿y Seifer? ¿No estaba con vosotros, compadres?
  * Me parece que Seifer ha muerto… Según he oído, lo juzgaron en Galbadia y luego lo ejecutaron.
  * ¡Mentira!
  * ¡NOOOOOO! ¡No puede ser verdad! Seifer no dejaría que lo juzgaran así, por las buenas. Y mucho menos que lo ejecutarán. No sin pelea, ese no es nuestro Seifer ¿sabes?
  * ¡Buscar!
  * Sí, jefa. Así se hará. Hasta otra, Squall. Nos vamos a Galbadia a buscar a Seifer.



Se marcharon de inmediato. No sabían dónde buscar pero de alguna forma sabían que Seifer no estaba muerto y tenían que encontrarlo que para eso eran lo único que tenía. Con las prisas no se fijaron por donde iban y se perdieron por el laberíntico y frío jardín, desde luego el cometido era el mismo, pero a Viento no le parecía que tuviesen el mismo ambiente. De pronto una voz la llamó.

  * ¡Viento!



Al darse la vuelto vio a quien pertenecía, la voz. Era Quistis, parecía que había ido detrás de ellos corriendo pero no se habían dado cuenta, estaba sudada y le faltaba un poco el aliento.

  * Viento… Quería hablar contigo…
  * Trueno… ¿podrías ir a revisar el coche?



Trueno sonrió, lo que hizo que su joven compañera recordase la conversación que tuvieron antes de embarcar. Cuando intento darle una patada este se zafó y salió corriendo.

  * Te espero en el coche. Hasta luego profa. - Dijo mientras se marchaba.
  * Que ya no es… - Intento señalar el error de su amigo pero ya no le escuchaba.
  * No te preocupes Viento. - sonrió la joven algo nerviosa.



Ambas se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Hasta que una de ellas al fin se aventuro a decir lo que pensaba.

  * Lo siento mucho, Viento… Te prometí que te traería a Seifer de vuelta… - Tenía los brazos cruzados en señal de defensa, se sentía vulnerable y la culpa le reconcomia.
  * Yo traeré a Seifer de vuelta, no te preocupes, y cuando vuelvas retomaremos las cosas.
  * Pero… las noticias desde Galbadia dicen… - Apartó la mirada y no pudo completar la frase.



Viento le cogió la mano a Quistis y la otra se la puso en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

  * Se que mi amigo está vivo, y te lo demostrare, sea como sea. Además, ¿como voy a hacer que te quedes con esta carga para siempre?



La seed se quedó muy sorprendida y casi se le saltaron las lágrimas pero las contuvo en el último momento. Para disimular, sonrió.

  * No sabia que te habías vuelto tan directa. Y eso que solo ha pasado un día y medio desde que me despedí de ti en la estación.



Viento sonrió desafiante. Su postura sólo podía interpretarse de una forma, “soy de armas tomar.”

  * Me tengo que ir ya. Pero te voy a dar un regalo.
  * Un rega…



Los labios de ambas mujeres se juntaron y los ojos de viento se abrieron de par en par. Fue intenso y tras un leve mordisco en el labio inferior Quistis se despidió de ella. El corazón le estuvo latiendo un buen rato, cuando consiguió calmarse, se dirigió a buscar a su compañero Trueno.

**Author's Note:**

> El titulo Tempestad Azul es la simple combinación de dos de las cualidades de combate que poseen Viento y Quistis, el elemento viento y la magia azul.


End file.
